


All Is Not As It Seems

by GunBunnyCentral



Series: Tangental Wordplay [6]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These words become Myka's litany from the moment Pete wakes her inside Warehouse 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Not As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble response to the prompt for Day Seven of Off On A Tangent Week - "all is not as it seems." 100 words per OpenOffice. Myka's thoughts during the first part of 'Reset,' which means angst ahead...

_All is not as it seems._

_There must be an explanation for this._

_It can't be what it looks like._

These words become Myka's litany from the moment Pete wakes her inside Warehouse 2. She doesn't know what Helena's up to - could strangle her for running off to do whatever crazy thing she intends to do - but it has to be part of some brilliant plan to save the day.

They'll find HG, and she'll explain everything.

Paris shows Myka the brutal truth, the one not even hours of denial can avoid.

HG Wells has betrayed them all...


End file.
